


All Goes Up In Flames

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [15]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: B&E, Fire, M/M, Unsafe driving, burning building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: When Demetri and Miguel don't find Hawk at home, they go looking for him.That might not have been the best idea.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 34
Kudos: 73





	All Goes Up In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on finishing this one tonight but I sat down and wrote it all in one go. Now I'm heading to bed because I'm tired. XD Enjoy!

“I thought you said he was sleeping?”

Miguel didn’t bother answer Demetri’s question as he darted passed him and back into the hall.

“Yaya! Did you see Hawk?”

When she started to reply in Spanish, Demetri turned his attention back to the room, looking for any clues he might be able to find.

They’d already passed the bathroom on the way to Miguel’s room and it had been empty. It’s not like this place was huge, there were only so many places that Hawk could hide if he wanted to and as much of an ass as he could be some times Demetri highly doubted that he would ever step foot into an adult’s bedroom without permission. Especially if those adults were ones that were close to Miguel of all people.

Mr LaRusso? For sure, Hawk hated his guts and, well, basically his whole family really, but he wouldn’t do anything to people who mattered to the original cobra student.

Demetri wasn’t blind. He’d seen the awe that Eli had stared at Miguel with the moment he stood up to Kylar and his gang. It didn’t even matter that he’d lost the first few times he’d tried to do anything. To Eli, Miguel was the coolest guy in the whole school, and that admiration continued to grow after he joined Cobra Kai and they spent more and more time together.

Admittedly Demetri could still remember the way he’d felt whenever he caught Eli staring at Miguel instead of listening to him ramble on. Could remember the way his insides burned when ‘Hawk’ started spending more and more time with Miguel and all his new followers instead of clinging to Demetri at every second of the day.

It had been weird to not be the only two they needed anymore. To not be the one that Eli was always turning to anymore.

For awhile he’d even resented Miguel for how he’d just swooped in and changed the status quo without so much as asking if that was okay.

But eventually he’d gotten over it as he watched Eli come more and more out of his shell. It had been almost, sweet.

And than he’d tipped over to evil sith mode and now they were left with this.

None of that mattered right now though. None of it was the point.

Right now Hawk was... somewhere, hungover and no doubt freaked out and in pain and hurt, emotionally as well as physically, and Demetri needed to talk to him. They had to settle everything between them and than, well, things wouldn’t go back to normal, he couldn’t expect that anymore, but maybe they could call a truce or get some help or... he wasn’t sure. He was kind of playing it by ear at this point.

Still.

They needed to find Hawk first and foremost.

He could figure it out once they knew he was okay.

As he finished looking around the room, disappointed when it brought up nothing, Miguel wandered back inside with a puzzled look over his face.

“She said she hasn’t seen him. She thought he was sleeping the whole time.”

“So he must have sneaked out.” Demetri sighed, taking another look around. “Impressive when you consider the fact that he probably should have been out cold for another few hours at least.”

“I’ve stopped questioning Hawk’s tolerance on pretty much anything.” Miguel mumbled, pulling out his phone. “I don’t think he’s aware that people have limits.”

Demetri could only nod at that, his eyes trailing over to the window.

... Miguel lived on the ground floor.

Hawk was pretty good at getting in and out of bedroom windows- apparently- this one would be a snap.

“It says he’s close.” Turning his attention back to the other he looked down at the phone that was being shoved towards him. “But he’s moving fast. And I mean really fast.”

Brows scrunching upwards, Demetri watched as the little face of Hawk- complete with a Mohawk, how had he managed that?- beeped in and out of view as it zoomed passed countless streets.

“Unless he’s suddenly become an alien hedgehog, he’s got to be driving.”

Snatching the device out of Miguel’s hand he ran through the possibilities in his head.

There was no way that Hawk would have called his mother to come pick him up, he would be grounded for twice the amount that Demetri was if she realized how hungover he was. Miguel had also brought him here, so it wasn’t as if his beloved bike was available.

Maybe he called an Uber?

No, as much as he knew Hawk could fake a majority of his social interactions, being stuck with a stranger in a random car was not one of them.

Not that any of it mattered right now though. All that mattered was getting a hold of him and figuring this out before Hawk could-.

“Do you have a car?” Demetri asked, interrupting his own thoughts and passing the phone back to its owner.

“No, just my scooter.”

There was no way they were going to catch up to Hawk on that. Especially with two of them.

Shit.

Okayokayokay. They could figure this out.

“Is Mr. Lawrence home?”

He had a car right? God what a stupid question, of course he did. Demetri had heard Hawk gushing about how cool the stupid thing looked for hours.

Miguel seemed to catch on to what he was thinking right away, pointing his finger at him and giving a quick nod of his head.

“Let’s go.”

They made quick work of exiting Miguel’s house and walking over to his Sensei’s.

Seeing the vehicle he had now, it didn’t take long for Demetri to realize why he didn’t notice it when they’d passed by it.

This wasn’t the same classic car with the black and yellow theme that Hawk had gushed about nonstop for. This was a soccer Mom’s minivan.

Didn’t matter though. They just needed something that would get them from point A to point H.

“Sensei! Sensei open up! We need you to drive us somewhere!”

Miguel was pounding on the door, and Demetri found himself shifting from foot to foot, not knowing what else to do and feeling a restless sort of energy spreading through him.

When he’d thought that they were just going to come here to talk to Hawk he’d been nervous. With all the shit they’d been pulling he wasn’t even sure what he could say but he figured that he would think of something.

But Hawk wasn’t at Miguel’s house.

He wasn’t there. And he was getting further and further away with every moment.

Was he okay? How had he felt waking up in Miguel’s house? If he was as drunk as Miguel had said he was, how much of last night did he remember? Who was he with now and where was he going? As question after question piled on and Miguel’s knocking became more frantic banging Demetri couldn’t stand it anymore. Walking up he shoved the other out of the way before driving his foot right at the weakest part of the door.

It went flying open with no issue, Demetri wasting no time on ducking inside the house.

“Dude! You can’t just commit a B&E! Especially in Sensei’s house!”

Ignoring him Demetri gave a quick scan for the keys, wasting no time in walking across the tiny apartment to pick them up off the table.

“He’s obviously not here.” Demetri muttered, turning back to face Miguel. “And we need to find Hawk. Now.”

For a brief moment, Miguel looked torn, his gaze jumping from the busted door to Demetri and back again.

“There are a lot of tall buildings in the valley.” Demetri continued, walking passed him and towards the minivan. “And Hawk’s got a head start.”

“Shit.” Miguel muttered, the sound of the door being pulled behind him ringing in Demetri’s ears as he unlocked the vehicle. “I’ll help him fix it later.”

As they both got situated in the van, the phone was placed on the dashboard.

Oh great. Looked like he was even further away now.

If Hawk really did catch an Uber to drive him out somewhere... would he really?

Pushing the thought back Demetri stepped on the gas, ripping out of the lot fast enough to have Miguel swinging his arms out so his hands could grip the sides.

“Whoa! Whoa! Dem slow down!”

“Don’t be such a baby.” Demetri muttered, ignoring the blare of a few cars he’d cut off in his sudden merge on the road. “I’ve played tons of racing games.”

And stolen his parents car quiet a few times to take for joyrides on the back roads.

He’d been a big fan of Herbie and Initial D when he was younger. Sue him.

“I need you to read the map.”

“Yeah, okay, yeah, I can do that.” Miguel almost sounded like he was in a state of shock, but he still managed to read out the set of directions that Demetri needed.

It wasn’t until they’d been driving for a few minutes and the path was starting to look a little to familiar that Demetri felt some of his worry ebbing away as curiosity took it’s place.

Wasn’t this the way to Miyagi Do?

Miguel seemed to share the same thought because he stopped reading the way out loud, his lips pressing into a thin line as his gaze shifted over to Demetri.

“It looks like he’s stopped.”

He didn’t have to say where.

Pressing his foot down Demetri took the next turn wide.

If Hawk was going to Miyagi Do, what was his plan? He highly doubted that he would go there to... end anything. It didn’t seem like his thing. It would almost make it seem like they had won in some weird twisted way and he knew that admitting such a defeat to his enemies would drive Hawk nuts.

So what was he doing there?

The last time any of the Cobras had bothered to show up was to wreck the place after a particularly bad fight. But other than the fight at the warehouse, there hadn’t been to much building hostility between the two sides other than some light jabbing and menacing stares.

When they spotted the smoke curling in the distance, Demetri felt his stomach sink.

“You might want to call nine-one-one.”

As they were nearing the top of the long road, he felt his fingers curling around the wheel at the sight of the sleek car that came into view.

He’d recognize that over compensating thing anywhere.

Kylar.

And while Kylar being here made sense, it also brought far to many other questions along with it.

But those were questions that Demetri was going to have to ask later.

Because Miyagi Do was on fire.

And the flames were rising quick.

“Oh shit! That’s bad!”

“Yeah no shit Miguel.” Demetri snapped. “Did you call-?”

“Yes! Yes!” Miguel hissed, already set to work on ripping off his seat belt. “They’ll be here as fast as they can.”

At least they had that going for them.

Just as he made it to the top, hoping to cut the other vehicle off, Kylar whipped it into reverse, just managing to squeeze out as Demetri slammed on the brakes to avoid slamming into the gate.

They wasted no time in throwing the doors open and scrambling out.

“Think we can use the pond water to put some of the flames out?” Miguel asked, his voice frantic, his eyes wide as he stared at the roaring inferno before him.

Demetri wasn’t paying him any mind though, his eyes glued to the tailgate of Kylar’s car. To the fact that he hadn’t left yet.

The place was burning, he’d been spotted. What was he...

Demetri whipped his attention back to the fire. To the way the flames were guarding the gate. Cutting off the exit.

He felt his stomach drop to his feet, his body suddenly growing numb.

“ELI!!”

He had to be in there. That would be the only reason that Kylar would bother sticking around. He must have sent Hawk in there.

And he was still waiting for him to come out.

Without giving it a second thought, Demetri charged at the gate.

“No!”

There was a sudden weight around his waist and the next thing he knew he was being lifted clean off his feet.

“Let me go!”

Miguel couldn’t hold him up for long, they were about the same weight and size and with the way that Demetri was flaying it was next to impossible.

“You can’t run in there!”

They were both panting hard, struggling against one another, Demetri to escape and Miguel to to contain.

“Eli’s in there!” Demetri snapped, his rage burning as hot as the heat licking his face. “I have to go get him!”

But Miguel wouldn’t let him go, even when Demetri started to claw at his hands and twist his fingers.

Glancing back up at the building Demetri could feel his heart stop, his breathing growing quick and shallow when the loud crack of a beam boomed through the air.

Than, just out of the corner of his eye, he saw something drop from one of the trees a bit further down the grounds.

He froze when he watch the figure scramble to their feet, the roar of the fire falling to background noise as the face hidden in the hood finally came into view.

It was Hawk.

He was okay.

Dropping limp in Miguel’s hold he could feel his heart stuttering back to life.

Demetri was going to kill this fucking idiot.

As Hawk got to his feet, a bright red gas can clutched in his hands, Demetri didn’t tear his gaze away when their eyes locked.

He could see the way that Hawk went tense, watched his shoulders jump to his ears, his hands clutching the object to his chest as if it was a teddy bear.

He wasn’t looking at Hawk. He was seeing Eli.

Confused, afraid, and alone.

The look just about knocked the wind right out of him.

He wasn’t faking this time, he truly looked in over his head.

And Demetri wanted to help.

But this...

He shook his head, unable to help the disappointment that surfaced in his eyes.

It was as if Demetri had somehow slapped him, Eli’s whole body curling in on itself even tighter.

And than he ran.

To Kylar.

Demetri couldn’t do anything but watch, hearing the sirens in the distance, as the black car disappeared down the road.


End file.
